Illusions
by Troubled-Princess
Summary: It's been two years since Raven's disappearance, when she finally comes back to Jump City the Titans realized she's changed. Robin and Starfire are together but will they split when Robin realizes his true feelings or will Starfire find a way to get Raven out of the picture. WARNING: My 2nd Fanfiction (still a Noob :P) So don't Hate, nice reviews please. !
1. Ch1--Welcome Back!

CH1—Welcome Back

"I hope she is doing well…She isn't here yet" "don't worry Starfire, I'm sure she'll come" "what if…What if she was telling the truth when she said she was leaving…Leaving forever?" "We shouldn't think like that, Raven wouldn't just leave us!" Beast Boy snapped. "It's getting late…We should rest in case there's trouble tomorrow" "oh please, Robin…Can we wait just one more hour?" Starfire asked holding her hands together, Robin sighed hiding the fact that he also wanted to wait a bit longer.

* * *

"She did not come…" Starfire said sadly, she sat up in her bed and let out a loud sigh. Starfire was about to go back to bed when she heard a noise, slowly getting off up she decided to levitate so she could be quieter, peeking her head out the corner she scanned the living room and her eyes widened as she saw a slim figure wearing a blue cloak. "RAVEN!" Starfire screamed, she flew over towards her for a hug but there was a sudden barrier that blocked Starfire from her. "Raven, it is me! Starfire…Your friend" "I know who you are…But I'm not in the mood, ever…To receive hugs" Raven said putting the shield down when Starfire settled on her feet. "Did someone say Raven!?" Beast Boy shouted running into the room with Robin and Cyborg "You're hair has grown quite long, you're going to keep it like that?" Starfire asked, remembering when they switched bodies Raven didn't enjoy Starfire's long hair. "People change Starfire" Raven replied simply, "I thought you were supposed to come back yesterday…What happened?" Robin asked "I just decided to stay another day at Azarath with the monks…" "It's been a whole two years Raven; you know you could've at least called or something!" Beast Boy said upset. Raven sighed; she forced a smile that shocked everyone "I missed you guys too" she said and walked passed them to her bedroom. "She missed us?" Beast Boy questioned, "She seems different…" Robin said wondering what it was, he noticed she still dressed the same but her leotard-like long sleeved shirt had a long v-cut that exposed the middle part of her chest.

_Raven…What happened in Azarath…I practically saved you when Trigon was here and you come back as if…As if we were never so close? It's me Robin, not Beast Boy who constantly annoys you or Starfire who irritates you with her hopeless invites to do your nails…I know your close to Cyborg but…_

"Robin…Is something bothering you too?" Starfire asked breaking his thought process, she put a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off. "It's nothing…I'm going to talk to Raven"

* * *

"You still meditate?" Robin asked as he reached the roof of the Titan Tower, Raven was in a sitting position and levitating as always. "What do you mean?" "You…You've changed Raven" "everyone changes Robin" "I don't know but…There's, there's something that changed!" Robin said getting agitated. "Why is it so important to you?" Raven asked now on her feet, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold the meditation and keep a conversation going with Boy Wonder. "You've been gone for two years, what possible reason do you have to be gone for that long?" "I've been training, taking better control of my emotions…I had to leave, maybe I shouldn't have come back" "and why's that? Raven, we're a team…You should've told the us that you were leaving instead of just disappearing and a note in your place!" "Robin…I'm back and that's what matters now, so please just quit complaining about something that doesn't matter anymore" Raven said looking up at him. Robin clenched his teeth tightly together; he wanted to say something but didn't know what. "Why did you leave…I just want to know why then I'll leave it alone" Robin asked, "because of you…" Raven whispered and transformed into a raven and flew away.

_Raven! WAIT_

Robin stood there speechless; he couldn't stop her from leaving last time and now this time. He let out a frustrated grunt and punched the ground, "Robin…?" Starfire's voice called out. "I'm not in the mood, Starfire" he said as he walked past her. "But what about our-" "Not tonight…"

* * *

"What do you mean she left again!?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked, "I-I don't know…I asked her why she left and she just…Just just left again" "well what did she say? Why did she leave?' Beast Boy asked, "Wait…Raven might still have the T-Communicator we can track where she is right now" Cyborg interrupted. He went over to the large computer and started to do his thing, "found her…She's at…Her bedroom" "what? Really!?" Beast Boy said with a sigh of relief, "no you idiot…It means she didn't bring it with her" Cyborg said turning off the computer. "Looks like there's trouble, we can talk about this later" Robin said at the T-Communicator beeped red, signaling trouble in the city.

* * *

"Red X…" Robin growled, "wait…There's Raven!" Cyborg pointed. "Raven…!" Starfire shouted. "Ah, isn't it Boy Wonder and his friends" Red X snickered. Raven and him were on top of a jewelry store, looking down on the other Titans. "Raven, why?" Beast Boy asked "I would explain…If we had the time, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said and blasted them "wait, don't leave!" Robin shouted as he painfully forced himself on his feet but yet again he was too late, Raven had already teleported them away from the site. "Does this mean Raven is no longer a Titan?" Starfire asked, "No there has to be a reason behind this…This isn't like Raven, Robin was right when he noticed something changed in her" Cyborg said frustrated, he noticed Robin was more angrier than the others so he only put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "don't worry...You out of all of us can get through to her" Cyborg smiled, Robin smiled in return regaining some hope back. Starfire only looked down at her feet, secretly hoping Raven would just go back to Azarath and never return.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Starfire asked as Raven was back in the Titan Tower, "you're still awake…" "I waited for you" "what do you want Starfire?" "I want answers! Are you or are you not a Titan?" "I…I don't know" Raven replied. "Until you figure it out, please stay away from us" Starfire begged, "why?" "When you left, we were sad and confused…You cause nothing but pain here" "it's more personal…I can sense it, I do have the ability of empathy or did you forge?" "fine it is more personal…" Starfire admitted. "It's about Robin isn't it…?" "I know…I know you also have feelings for him but he's mine and I will not let you take him away from me!" "Who said I wanted to?" "I overheard your conversation with him…You left because of him, you always said your powers were based on your emotions…You love Robin and that emotion is getting in the way of your powers" "you got smarter over the two years…" Raven said impressed but her face still stayed emotionless. "Stay away from Robin…" Starfire commanded, "I am staying away from him…" "Stay away from us, we don't need you!" Starfire shouted, forgetting that the others were sleeping. Raven could hear the other's footsteps coming their way, "good bye Starfire…" "Please go back to Azarath where you are wanted" Starfire said as Raven made a black portal and walked through it just as the others arrived. "Damn it!" Robin shouted and punched the nearest wall, causing a dent. "What did she say Starfire?" he asked anxiously, "nothing…She only came here to tell us she…She's no longer a Titan and when we see her again we are enemies" "so much for a welcome back party…" Beast Boy mumbled.


	2. Ch2--A Date forFour?

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Sorry if the actions bad! I'm working on it, it's quite hard to explain every single detail in your head and write it out..._

_But thanks for those who are following, it makes me happy that there's somebody out there that likes the story!_

_ENJOY !_

* * *

"Robin…Is something wrong?" "No…I'm fine" "do you not like our date?" Starfire asked, she was holding two enormous stuffed bears that Robin easily won for her. "We haven't gone on the Ferris wheel yet" Robin said changing the subject, he took her hand and led her to the ride. "Sorry miss but you can't take that on the ride…" "O-oh, can I leave it here for awhile?" "Sure" the man said and buckled them in.

As the Ferris wheel slightly went up the night sky was beautiful, cloudless, and full of stars and the moon glowed brightly. Starfire smiled letting the glorious setting sink in but it quickly vanished when she noticed Robin's mind was somewhere else. "You are…Thinking about _her _aren't you?" "W-what…?" "Raven…I sense that she has been on your mind since we left for this date…" "Sorry Starfire, I didn't mean to ruin it" "no…But please I need to know…If you have feelings for her" "I…I don't Star, she's a member of the Teen Titans…She's our friend" "have we not risked enough for her?" Starfire asked staring at the sky, Robin looked at her confused. "All she has done is brought us trouble…She almost destroyed the whole world, Robin" "that wasn't her fault!" Robin snapped. Noticing the shock in Starfire's eyes he let out a small sigh, "Raven isn't evil…It's not her fault her dad is a demon, that her destiny was to be a portal but that's in the past now and the world is safe…Because **we saved her**, we're friends…If any of us fall, we'll be there for each other to help each other back up." "But Robin-" "Oh, you two on a date? Well, don't let me intrude then" "Red X…" Robin growled but he noticed Red X was standing on a black energy plate form that only… "Raven!" Robin shouted getting her attention, she was standing close to Red X, "Raven…Robin is all yours" Red X said. Raven nodded and stared at Robin, she raised her hand over her head and a black shadow, a form of a large claw rose up from behind her "you should run…" Raven said and swung her hand down causing the shadow claw to follow. Robin and Starfire quickly escaped but the Ferris wheel tilted, the other riders screamed in panic. Robin landed on the ground perfectly as Starfire was in the air, "Beast Boy, Cyborg we're under attacked we need you now" Starfire said into the T-Communicator "Roger that, Star!" Cyborg replied. "We don't need their help!" Robin shouted, "Yes we do! Our friend…Has betrayed us" "you don't know half the story" Red X laughed and shot X-Shurikens towards Starfire.

"Raven! What's gotten into you?" Robin asked dodging her attacks, she only replied by picking up a car with her telekinesis and chucking it towards Robin. Using his Gatling gun he successfully got out of the way.

* * *

"It's Raven and Red X…" "Looks like Starfire was right, Raven did really leave us" "but she has to have a reason right?" "It doesn't matter right now Beast Boy, we have to clear this place" Cyborg said. "Alright everyone stay calm! Exit this way!" Beast Boy shouted, he suddenly shifted into a Pteranodon and helped led the people out. Cyborg left that to Beast Boy and ran over to where the battle was, a sudden explosion caused Cyborg to fall but he quickly got up and continued. "Robin! Starfire!" Cyborg shouted running to his wounded teammates, "what happened?" "Raven…She's…She's stronger" Starfire said angrily, "hey what was the huge explosion?" Beast Boy asked running up to them but by the looks on their faces he already knew. "Why…Why is she doing this…?!" Robin asked punching the ground, "Robin! Calm down…" Cyborg said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Raven is no longer a Titan…" Starfire said standing on her feet, "and who says you have the right to do that?" Robin asked "look Robin…Raven attacked us but most importantly she put other's lives in danger!" "She has a point Robin…Raven did attack you and she even told Star the other night that she was no long on our side" Cyborg commented. "Hey! Don't you guys remember risking our lives to save Raven? Or when she risked her life for us..? There has to be a reason why she's doing this, there has to be!" "Beast Boy is right…Before she attacked me she actually told me to run, Raven never warned an enemy before so I know somehow she's still with us…" Robin said, Cyborg and Starfire looked at one another. "You can't be serious…" Beast Boy said with his jaws slightly dropped, "look I want to believe that Raven is still on our side but Star has a point…She crossed the line when she put the people at risk, what we can do is think things through and try to figure out why she could be doing this but for now…She's an enemy to the Teen Titans" Cyborg said, he tossed a small cube on the ground and it transformed into the T-car. "I'll see you guys back at the tower" he said driving off with Beast Boy.

* * *

"Robin…?" "You know something…Don't you?" "What do you mean?" "The Starfire I knew would've tried to talk Raven out of it…But you went straight for an attack and even called Cyborg and Beast Boy to come, there's something your hiding…Isn't there?" Robin asked. Starfire was silent, "I knew it…So what is it then?" "I'm not hiding anything…Raven betrayed us and that's all there is to it, I'm sorry if you think otherwise Robin but this is the truth…I would never lie to you" Starfire said grabbing onto Robin's hand. He looked at her trying to read her face, "I hope your wrong…About Raven" Robin said looking at the ground, "there's nothing to worry about…I'm sure we'll work this out…We always do, together" Starfire smiled and planted her lips on his.

* * *

"So how does jealousy feel like…?" "Jealousy…?" "Yeah, I don't know how to explain it since I never felt it before…But seeing them together, it bugs you…Doesn't it?" "I don't know…" "Mysterious as always Raven…I like that" "emotions…Are useless" "indeed they are…That's why you're here, to get rid of them" Red X said wrapping his arms around Raven's waist. "And I'll get rid of **all **of them…That's a promise"


	3. Ch3--Underneath The Mask

**CHAPTER THREE—** Underneath The Mask

"Why are you with him?" "He's helping me Robin…" "What, to become evil? I thought you said you-" "To get rid of all the emotions I have for you…" "What…Are you saying?" Robin asked. "This isn't real Robin…But what I am saying is" "I don't…I don't get it" "You're dreaming…I slipped inside your dream to talk to you without having the others interrupt us" Raven said. That explained why no one was in the café they were in, he looked outside the windows and the streets were empty, not even cars were out. "I want to know then…Why are you with Red X?" "I already told you…To get rid of the emotions I have for you, that's why I left to Azarath…To get stronger, I'm slowly learning to control my powers without the clash of my emotions" "how…How come you didn't just tell me? How come you didn't just stay in Azarath? I rather have that then you being with Red X!" Robin snapped slamming his fists on the table. Raven didn't flinch; she was calm and emotionless as always. "How is he even helping you?" "He has his ways…" "You can't be serious Raven, you can't just leave us…You can't just **leave me**" "don't!" Raven snapped, their surrounding suddenly changed they were now on top of the Titan Tower. The sun was just setting, "what happened…Is wrong, you hurt me Robin and I won't let that effect my powers anymore" "what happened back then was **real**" "you were with Starfire!" "No! I was with you…" Robin said taking a step towards her but she backed away. "Physically yes…But you and Starfire were _dating_ what we did was wrong" "we kissed…" Robin said remembering the memory clearly. "We did more than just that…" "You and I both know…We enjoyed what we did and-" "Stop Robin!" Raven cried. As Raven fell to her knees she pulled her hood over her face to hide the heavy tears, Robin didn't hesitate to go over to her, to embrace her in his arms. "I'll break up with Starfire…Just come back to the Titans" Robin said against her ear, she smelled like a rose. "I can't…And I won't…You love Starfire, you always have Robin" Raven said looking up at him. "You **love **Starfire, Robin…Not me, you'll forget me soon enough…This is our goodbye" she said as she kissed his lips.

* * *

Robin suddenly sat up in his bed, looking at the clock on his night stand, it was noon. He got dressed and went out to the living room where the others were chatting. "Took you long enough" Beast Boy said, "We found where Raven and Red X are hiding and we're ready to go whenever you are" Cyborg added. "What..?" "Is that a what like…You didn't hear him or a what like you don't understand?" Beast Boy asked. "I…Don't know who you guys are talking about" "we're talking about Raven" Starfire said, "Raven…? Who's that?" "Raven…As in our best friend, as in the dark, mysterious chick who won't laugh at any of my jokes, Raven!" Beast Boy said, not knowing if Robin was trying to make a joke. "Look, Slade is still somewhere out there…I don't have time to be talking about a made up person" Robin said about to leave. "Wait…Slade has been dead for years Robin" Cyborg mentioned, "is this some type of joke?" "It is not…" Starfire said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you remember when Trigon came here and almost killed everyone? Raven banished him along with killing Slade" Cyborg said. Robin looked confused, he suddenly fell to his knees in pain as he tried to remember. His friends quickly went to his side; he suddenly caught a glimpse of himself holding a white cloak. "Robin…What's wrong?" Starfire asked, "n-nothing…I just suddenly got a sharp headache, no more games…We have to look for Slade" Robin said.

"This is weird..." Beast Boy said scratching his green hair, "do you think...Robin is pretending?" Starfire asked. "Something happened that we don't know about...It can't be Raven, she never used that ability before...To erase someone else's memories" "she was gone for a long time Cyborg, she had the time to practice" Beast Boy mentioned. "I'm right here..." Robin pointed out but they ignored him, "Robin...Do you remember us?" Starfire asked. "Yeah...But why does that have to do with finding Slade?" he asked but the three again ignored him. "I think...It is fine that Robin does not remember Raven, it could help us do it ourselves without him interfering" "what do you mean?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked. "Raven is our enemy now, Robin kept denying it and told us not to fight back but now we can...Once Raven and Red X decide to attack us again he'll see her as an enemy, just like we do" "whoa, whoa...When did I say Raven was my enemy?" Beast Boy asked. "Beast Boy please understand...She attacked us and almost murdered innocent lives, she's no longer the Raven we know..." "Star has a point BB...This might be a good thing that Robin can't remember Raven, we might have a chance at defeating her without any hesitation" "Cyborg! What do you mean by defeating her?" "You know what I mean" "I'm not going to kill her" "who said we have to..." Cyborg snapped, "we'll just put her in jail like we do with the other criminals...We'll just lock her up until she's back on the Titan Team" "you really think that's going to work?" Beast Boy asked. "Robin did mention that he thinks Red X is controlling her, if we can kidnap her I can find out if he put any devices on her" Cyborg said, Beast Boy only nodded agreeing to that plan. Starfire walked over to Robin as Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking about the plan. "Robin...Slade isn't attackin or bothering Jump City right now...So, let's go on a date" Starfire smiled, she took his hands in hers. "Fine...Just for now" **  
**

* * *

"So does this mean you don't need me anymore?" "Do you really need to ask?" "I just wanna hear you say it…" Red X smirked. "You already know the answer" Raven said, Red X watched her closely, he enjoyed the view. "Do I need to force it out of you?" "Do you really need to hear it?" "Kind of…" "I still need you…Even though Robin can't remember me I still remember him" "not for long cause I'll make sure my presence replaces his" Red X said removing his mask.

"You always know what to say…Don't you Jason?" Raven said before he planted his lips on hers.

* * *

"Isn't this great...?" Starfire asked as she held Robin's hand, she felt happier than she ever did. Not only can she have a date with her boyfriend without any distributions but Raven was no longer on Robin's mind. "I feel like...I forgot something" "you didn't, we're only walking on the beach...We're not going to swim, unless you want to" "no...I feel like...Never mind" Robin said. The sun was setting, Starfire decided them to stay and watch, she thought it was romantic. Sitting on the white sand, with the fresh breeze flowing and the small waves clashing it was a perfect date.

Starfire had her head resting on Robin's shoulder, both admiring the sun as it slowly went down. Robin was going to say something when his head suddenly was in pain again, he fell on his back and put himself into a ball. Covering his ears as if a high pitch noise was the reason of his head pain.

Robin closed his eyes tightly just wishing for it to go away.

~**FLASH BACK**~

"Robin...? Is that you...Why are you in my room, it's almost midnight...Get out of my room...Robin, I said get out...S-stop, Robin I-I said-"

_You're beautiful...Your soft lips tempt me, without hesitation I'll make sure you knows you're mine,** all mine. **_

"You left bruises...What am I suppose to say if one of them notices?...You know they won't believe that Robin, I don't do much hand-to-hand combat...We can't keep doing this Robin even though I put the barrier up...It's harder than you think to control my powers when you do this to me, the things you do affect my emotions which affects my powers...You don't love me Robin, stop saying that..."

_I love how your pale skin glows underneath the moon's light...How you gasp at every thrust, how you say my name...The faces you makes, the way you act like you don't care and how you act like it didn't feel good. I'll come here every single night...To hear those moans and to see that face...I'll make sure one day you'll scream my name so loud that they'll hear it even though the barrier is up...I'll make new marks on your body, to let anyone else who gets a chance to see your beauty, to let them know you're mine...You're mine to love._

~**END OF FLASH BACK**~

Robin's eyes slowly opened, seeing his friends gathered around him.

_So it was a dream...Was it with Starfire? But that wasn't her voice..._

"No brain damage that's for sure..." Cyborg said looking through some papers on a clip board, "Robin!" Starfire smiled as she realized he was awake.

_Yeah, it definitely wasn't Starfire...I don't even remember us doing...It_

"What happened to me?" Robin asked slowly sitting up, "you fainted...I was so worried about you" Starfire said kissing his lips.

_It wasn't her...Their lips are different, why do I like the touch of the girl in my dreams more than Starfire? Because it was a dream of course...But it felt so real..._

"Robin...?" Starfire said breaking his train of thoughts, "what...?" "It's nothing...Let's go eat some dinner, what do you guys think?" "Can we have pizza? I would kill for some pizza right now!" Beast Boy said.

"Pizza sounds good..." Robin said forcing a smile.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**To let my followers know, I'll try to update every weekend but there**

**is gonna be a delay since my midterms are coming up!**

**Arghhh-**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews and for those who are following!**

**Yours Truely**

**l\/\/\/\/\l**

**Troubled Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I TOTALLY LIED, it's hard trying to update every damn weekend**

**So sorry…**

**How long has it been since I updated? Too long**

**Hate myself a little .**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Hey Cyborg…Do you think Starfire is enjoying Robin's memory loss of Raven…A bit too much?"

"Nah, you're probably just thinking too much BB…But I admit she has been clingier to Robin" "We need to get Raven back…"

"You still got that thing for her, don't you?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy blushed, "n-no way! I'm with Terra…Remember?"

"It's been awhile since you've seen her Beast Boy…" "What are you trying to say?" "Nothing just forget it."

* * *

"Robin…I've been thinking" "about what…?"

"I…I really love you"

"Oh…" Robin said not even paying attention he stared at the sunset as if it were trying to tell him something.

"Robin I just said I love you!" Starfire said louder.

"O-oh, yeah me too" Robin said quickly, he looked at her and she didn't look happy.

"What's wrong Robin, don't you love me?"

"I…I don't know, I feel like-"

"Hey kids!" Red X suddenly said. He was standing behind them, "sorry to interrupt your _special _moment…But I just wanted to stop by and say hey"

"Red X…What are you doing here?" Robin asked quickly on his feet while Starfire went up in the air.

"Like I said, I just wanted to pass by and say hey…Oh and introduce you to my partner"

"Partner…? So you finally admit that you need help with your thievery"

"No…I finally admit I get lonely these days" Red X smirked. A sudden shadow appeared and a pale girl lightly landed on the roof, with her blue cloaked hood over half her face. Robin stared at the stranger,

"Who are you?"

"My name…Isn't important to you" she replied

"Go away!" Starfire snapped and tackled her but she quickly teleported behind Robin, her hand on his back she sent a telekinetic blast that sent him skinning across the roof. He let out a painful yelp, his whole back was burnt.

"Robin!" Starfire called out, "I'll kill you!" Starfire snapped and threw blasts at Raven. Her anger causing her to cause more damage to the tower and her aim was getting off, Raven only yawned her barrier was much stronger than before and Starfire seemed like she hasn't been practicing at all. Raven suddenly turned her barrier into a claw and caught Starfire in it, holding her tightly even her alien strength couldn't save her. Starfire sent beams from her eyes but Raven was already counting on that so she used a small barrier to cover her eyes, Starfire shouted and kept squirming.

"Red X…?" Raven called out waiting for an order,

"Make her eyes pop out of her head" he replied but before Raven could do it a large green elephant suddenly trampled her releasing Starfire.

"Raven, we're your friends! We're a family, remember!?" Beast Boy asked as he returned to normal

"This isn't about you!" Raven blurted, as she painfully got up Cyborg snuck up behind her and pressed a bright blue button on his robotic arm, a trap shot out at Raven and she was stuck inside some levitating tube. Raven tried to escape and Cyborg only smiled happily that it worked

"Won't work Rae…I made sure this was going to contain you"

"Shit…" Red X said, he looked at Robin who was now just getting up "this isn't over…You better be on high alert…I'll be back to claim what's rightfully mine"

* * *

"Let me out!" Raven shouted and pounded against the glass, the other titans were ignoring her thinking of some plan

"Who…Who is this?" Robin asked, Beast Boy and Cyborg ignored him

"Raven isn't physically strong so it's quite impossible for her to get out…None of her powers will work I'm sure of that but for now we just gotta let her chill then we can start asking questions" Cyborg said as he took a glance at her, she was meditating with her hood still over half her face she couldn't even levitate.

"What if she gets hungry?" Beast Boy asked "or has to use the bathroom?"

"I'm creating this bracelet that will do the same thing as the tube…But for now she's going to have to hold it in…There is a small slot on the top but only drinks will fit through it for now, I'll have it ready by tonight" Cyborg said leaving. Beast Boy looked at Robin, he definitely knew he didn't and couldn't remember Raven…he didn't have the same look, that love-struck look he usually had or that dopey smile when they were together.

"We…We should just get rid of her" Starfire said, Beast Boy looked at her as if she were crazy

"How could you think that, Star? Raven is our friend and she's still a titian!"

"She was a titian?" Robin asked

"No! She's our enemy Robin; she's working with Red X!" Starfire said putting her hands on his shoulders, Beast Boy pushed Starfire

"Look, just because Raven got brainwashed by Red X doesn't mean you have to brainwash Robin into thinking Raven is our enemy! She has to have a reason and Cyborg is going to find out what it is! You shouldn't let your own selfish feelings involve in this!" Beast Boy snapped, he was breathing heavily and seriously wanted to rip Starfire's face apart.

"H-hey!? Where am I…? Who are you guys?" Raven suddenly asked, the others looked at her in confusion

"You gotta be kidding me…" Beast Boy sighed.


End file.
